Think of You
by RosalieLillianHale1933
Summary: When Rosalie finds Emmett, she knows she will live her life with him forever. When Emmett first opens his eyes as a newborn he knows Rosalie is the one for him. Follow Rosalie and Emmett through the lows and highs of their relationship from start to end.
1. All the way from Tennessee

Chapter One: All the way from Tennessee

Rosalie POV

Two short years ago I was turned into a monster. I'm beautiful, yet still a monster. Being a vampire wasn't fun at all. I personally don't like eating animals. Well, their blood that is. But, rather a deer than a human I guess.

I was hunting in the deep woods of Tennessee. It was far from where we were staying in the Appalachian Mountains, but, once again, Edward had gotten on my last nerve. Sometimes, no most of the time, I just want to rip Edward apart limb from limb.

I was lost deep in my thoughts when it hit me. The strong smell of grizzly and something else. I wasn't familiar with this scent. It was like light musk, cinnamon spice, and fresh grass all in one. I ran at top speed, following the scent. Then I saw it. A giant female grizzly over an extremely bloody human. I didn't know what to do at first. I just stood there. In my head I was screaming, "Rosalie! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Before I could think to do anything else, I tackled the bear to the ground and easily snapped its neck with a flick of the wrist. Now that the bear had been dealt with, there was a bigger problem. I had no idea what to do next.

I looked down at the man on the ground. He was covered in gashes from the bear's claws and most likely teeth as well. His clothes were ripped to shreds. Then I saw his face. He had beautiful brown curls and ocean blue eyes. He groaned and I saw dimples. I couldn't let him die. I couldn't change him. Carlisle. Could I make the over one hundred mile run in time?

The man groaned again, and brought me back to reality. I scooped him up into my arms and ran.

I don't know if I have ever run faster than I did that day. I had to get to Carlisle. This man didn't have much time left. I heard him gasp for air and then mutter something. My angel? I couldn't make it out.

As I reached the backyard I started screaming for Carlisle frantically. Not that I needed to, I'm sure he had already smelt the blood. Carlisle rushed to me and ordered me to put the man on my bed. I did as he told. Carlisle looked at me then at the man on my bed.

"I can't fix the wounds he has. They're way too-"

"No Carlisle change him!" I screamed cutting him off.

"Rosalie he's… are you sure?" he asked.

"Carlisle, he's dying. Do it now before I have to force you to," I said sternly.

With that, he sunk him teeth into the man's throat. I small gasp escaped the man's lips. I didn't realize I was holding this man's hand. I continued to do so while Carlisle left the room. I began to talk to the man. It was silly really; I doubt he could hear me.

"My name is Rosalie Hale and you're becoming a vampire. You were mauled by a mother grizzly bear. I'm so sorry I've put your through all of this," I told him calmly.

He opened his for a moment and said weakly, "My name's Emmett."

His name was Emmett. It fit him well. So strong, yet sweet, and innocent sounding.

I heard Edward and Esme come through the front door. Within a fraction of a second Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were at my door. Carlisle was holding Esme tenderly in his arms, trying to calm Edward down.

"What did you do now Rose?!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, please," Carlisle pleaded.

Edward stormed out of the room and the others followed. I turned my attention back to Emmett.

It had been almost three days. I looked up at Emmett. His heart slowed to a stop and he sat up abruptly.

"My angel," he whispered.


	2. First Sight

**AN: Okay, so I just figured out how to upload and edit all of this stuff. So the last chapter was sort of more of an intro I guess, because it was so short! I am actually writing this in a notebook and copying all of in into a word document. Enough blabbing from me, enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Oh darn! haha Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 2: First Sight

Emmett POV

I don't remember much about what happened. I was hunting in the woods when I found a grizzly. Before I could load my gun she charged. I don't remember anything except for my angel after that. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Golden hair hung in soft waves just below her shoulders, she had golden eyes, and if it was possible, I fell in love.

She set me down on a soft bed and started talking to someone. God? I never pictured God having blond hair. Wasn't he supposed to have grey hair? I didn't know I guess. But then God leaned over and bit me. I wanted to scream, "What was that for?!" I didn't though because I felt like I was on fire. Not on the outside though, but the inside. Was that possible? I guess it was because I felt it.

Soon the flames slowly started to extinguish themselves. I was hoping that meant I was close to the end of whatever this was. I needed to see my angel. I started to hear some voices and felt some gentle squeezes on my hand.

My eyes opened and I sat up abruptly. I looked around and found her. My angel. My eyes stayed on her. I thought she was beautiful before, but now, she seemed even more beautiful, if that was possible.

I was smiling from ear to ear. I realized I probably looked dumb so I stupidly blurted out, "I uh, how are, um, so, hi."

Smooth move on my part. But to my surprise, she just smiled and replied.

"Hi Emmett." Her voice was like a bunch of chimes, and as smooth as velvet. "I need to explain something to you." I nodded. "You were mauled by a bear and I brought you here to Carlisle. He's a doctor, and a special one at that." She giggled. I didn't get it. "Carlisle's a vampire and I had him change you. I'm so sorry." She looked down. My angel was apologizing to me. Why was she sorry? Being a vampire can't be bad if she's one too. Someone snorted. I quickly crouched down in defense. I hadn't noticed that there were three other people in the room. A man with blond hair, whom I thought was God, but apparently was Carlisle. That's what my angel told me. Then there was a woman with caramel colored hair. I stood up slowly, embarrassed. My angel was by my side in an instant. She touched my arm to comfort me.

"It's okay, they're family," she said. "That's Carlisle," she said pointing to the blond haired man, "Esme," she said pointing to the caramel haired woman, "and Edward." She had a tinge of acid in her voice when she said his name.

"And your name?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Rosalie."

Rosalie. Rosalie. I repeated her name in my mind. She was perfect. I looked at her again not wanting to look away when Carlisle asked me a question. I reluctantly look away to answer.

"How about your name?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Emmett," I replied quickly. I didn't want to miss a second of my angel's face. Edward snorted again. Can he like read minds or something?

"Yes, pretty much," Edward replied.

"Oh, well then how about you shut up for a second. I'd appreciate if you didn't' comment on all of my thoughts," I snapped. That ought to teach him. Rosalie laughed at my comment.

"We'll get along well," she said. I hoping maybe we could get along really well. I think I was falling for her already. Edward snorted yet again.

"You know what?!" I said as I ran towards him. Rosalie quickly grabbed my arm.

"Emmett, don't. I feel the same way sometimes, but I would like to keep my brother. At least for today." She glared in his direction. I grinned at her comment.

I felt a dull burning at the back of my throat. My hand instinctively reached to grab it.

"Rosalie maybe you should go take Emmett hunting," Carlisle suggested.

"I'll go too," Edward added.

"No! Edward, I don't need a babysitter. I'm a big girl," Rosalie spat to Edward. Man, she's feisty. Even more of a reason to like her. I gave Edward the "say one word and I'll kill you" look. Didn't matter though because he had probably already read my mind. Rosalie grabbed my hand catching me off guard.

"Come on let's go," she said pulling me out of the room. I was relieved that we were going hunting alone. But, wait, what did we hunt?

"So…" I started as we left the house, "what's for lunch?" I joked.

"Depends on what's in the area. Probably elk." Elk? Oh, so we drank animal blood.

"Rosalie," Carlisle called from a window, "take Emmett at least fifty at least fifty miles out, just in case." Rosalie nodded.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine," she said. I grabbed her hand without thinking. Rosalie looked up at me. I let go and tried to apologize.

"I… uh… sorry."

"No it's fine," she said grabbing my hand. Her hand was quite a bit smaller than mine but, it felt so right.

After about thirty minutes, Rosalie stopped.

"There are some elk to the northwest," she said. "Follow me!" With that, she took off. I caught up with her easily and grabbed her hand. She looked up and smiled. At least I know she didn't mind me holding her hand.

After a couple mind of minutes Rosalie stopped and crouched down. I followed.

"Repeat after me," she ordered. She gracefully tackled and snapped the neck of an elk. I did the same with a large male elk. I continued and drained four more elk.

"You did well," Rosalie said, slapping me on the shoulder playfully.

"Not too bad yourself," I replied resting my arm on her shoulder, looking at all of the elk carcasses on the ground.

"Clean up time!" Rosalie yelled sarcastically. We dug a hole and buried all of the elk.

"We should head back, it's getting dark," she said after we finished.

"I'm scared of the dark!" I said jokingly.

"Come on you're a big kid now. Besides, I bet I'll beat you to the house!" Rosalie took off towards the house. I easily caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Gotcha!" I said spinning her around a couple of times. We were both laughing so hard that we didn't realize that we were already in the backyard. We just stood there like that for a while. I had my arms around her waist, her hands resting on my shoulders, with her elbows on my chest. I felt like this was the perfect time. I slowly lowered my head down so I could reach her lips. Before I could, she turned her face away.

**Sorry I left it with a cliffy, sort of. I hope you understood how they were standing. I tried to make it make sense. **

**So, Emmett asks a lot of questions and answers them all "it's real, I felt it!" haha such logic right? Review please! When you do it tells me if I need to change anything! **

**Thanks you guys!**

**~Rose**


	3. Shattering Heart

**I'm back! I will be posting lots this week because there's no school, and my friends want updates. So, enjoy chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. *sigh* **

Chapter 3: Shattering Heart

Rosalie POV

What was I doing? I wanted him to kiss me! Why did I turn away?

I was now just standing there with my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Emmett. It's not something you did. I'm just not ready." And with that, I left. I left him standing there broken and alone in the backyard. How could I? What did he do to deserve that?

I was in my room now, looking at him through my window. He was still standing there in the exact same spot, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," I whispered as I got up from my window seat.

When I left my room the next morning, Emmett was still outside. I put on some clothes and headed downstairs. I had to tell him.

I headed outside towards Emmett.

"Come on Big Boy, let's go," I said grabbing his hand. I led him into the forest and after a while, stopped and turned to face him. "I need to tell you something. I understand if you want to leave after I tell you." I took a deep breath and started to explain.

Emmett POV

After Rosalie left that night I didn't know what to do. I was devastated when she left. So I stood there all night. All night I stood there in the backyard with my heart feeling as if it had been shattered. I don't think I had ever felt that way around anyone before. When I wasn't with Rosalie, my heart hurt. I don't even know if that's possible, but I sure felt it.

Night turned to morning and I was still outside. Finally Rosalie came back out. I could feel my heart to come back together. Everything went away when she was with me.

"Come on Big Boy," she said grabbing my hand. Big Boy. Hmm. I like that.

Rosalie dragged me towards the trees, moving quickly. Once we reached a small clearing we stopped. Rosalie turned to face me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was truly concerned. "Hey look at me," I said, lifting her chin with my finger. She looked like she could break down crying.

"I need to tell you something. I understand if you want to leave after I tell you." What was she talking about? How could I ever leave her? She was my everything, even though I had only known her for less than a week. "I was changed two years ago in Rochester, New York. You knew that, well the reason is I was changed because—" she took a deep breath, "my fiancée and his friends were drunk, standing under a dim streetlight. I was coming home from my friend Vera's house. I ran into them and—" her voice grew to a whisper, "they beat and raped me, and just left me there."

Rosalie sunk to her knees, a dry sob escaping her lips.

"Rosalie, I—" I didn't know what to say. So I just pulled her onto my lap. If I couldn't tell her how I felt, I'd show her. I buried my face in her hair, whispering reassuring words.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"No Rosie, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm going to stay right here until you feel better." I replied.

I don't know how long we sat like that together, her in my arms, rocking back and forth. I knew it would end all to soon. Rosalie finally looked up at me. I smiled down at her. I wanted her to know I wasn't leaving. Well until she was ready for me too.

"Emmett? Do you think I'm a monster?" How could she think such a thing?

"Of course not. How could an angel be a monster?" Did I really just say that? Great, that was cheesy. I hope she didn't notice that.

"You think I'm an angel?" she asked surprised.

"I know you're an angel. Please don't fly away any time soon," I joked.

Rosalie giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Let's head back home. Esme is probably worried," she said against my cheek. Her cold breath sent a thrill down my spine.

"Well, I don't want to go worrying the whole household I guess," I replied. I picked her up bridal style walking back to the house at a "human" pace.

Esme was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"I was worried sick about you two! Do you know how long you were gone? Three whole days!" Three days. Oops.

"I'm sorry Esme, we lost track of time," I replied.

"Apparently," Edward said from the other side of the room. He was really getting on my nerves.


	4. Near to You

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! This chapter is Rosalie's POV. I hope you like this chapter! **

**As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Oh, sigh! (In my mind though, I own Emmett, so that counts for something right?)**

Chapter 4: Near to You

Rosalie POV

I was so relieved that Emmett was so understanding. I honestly thought he would leave. I was broken, used. Emmett saw me for who I really was, and I couldn't love him more. He was everything and more to me. He head spun just thinking about him. I needed a moment, but later, I didn't want to leave Emmett's arms.

He carried me into my room and set me on my bed. I motioned for him to sit with me and he did as I asked. I snuggled closer and he put his strong arms around me. I felt safe.

"I really want to kill those men," Emmett blurted out, interrupting my train of thoughts. I knew he was talking about Royce and his friends.

"Well," I said pausing, "I sort of already… did." He gave me a little squeeze.

"I'm glad. They deserved to die," Emmett said. He noticed me tense in his arms and changed the subject. He asked about Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I told him about them some more, and then he reluctantly stood up.

"I'm going to change. I'll be back in a minute." Emmett walked out the door then came back and stood in the doorway.

"Rosie?" he asked to get my attention. It certainly did because he called me Rosie, not Rosalie.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I just wanted to say one more thing before I go." He was just going to change right? What was so important that I needed to know now?

"I love you," Emmett said leaving the doorway quickly.

I felt my dead heart lurch forward in my chest. I ran out of my bedroom and grabbed him by the shirt collar, dragging him back into my room and shut the door.

"I love you too," I said breathless. He lowered his face to mine, and this time I was ready. I knew we had a bond that could never be broken. I couldn't believe Emmett had knocked down every wall I had built around myself.

Our lips touched, sending a jolt of electricity down my spine. This is how things were supposed to be.

***

I don't remember any of yesterday except for the kiss. I don't think I could ever forget that kiss.

I needed to get away with Emmett soon. Just us, no Edward, no Carlisle, no Esme. I knew exactly where I wanted to go as well. I'm taking Emmett to Isle Esme.

"Rosie?" Emmett asked, "I hate to, but we should change." I looked at our clothes that were still covered in mud. I had forgotten that I grabbed him before he had the chance to change.

"I agree. I'll see you soon," I replied.

Emmett left and I went to my closet. I had no idea what to wear. I finally decided to go with a black pencil skirt and a sky blue top. I was just picking out my shoes when Emmett came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Do you really need shoes inside Rosie?" He asked.

"I guess not now," I said. I won't need shoes on Isle Esme either.

I had no idea how to go about asking to borrow an island. I mean, it's not something you do often. I guess I should ask Carlisle about it.

"Hey Em?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied, turning me in his arms so I could face him.

"How would you feel about going on a trip sometime, just you and me?" I asked.

"Of course I would love to go Baby," Emmett said sweetly.

I was so happy. He and I were about to have the times of our lives.

He kissed the top of my head and grabbed my hand. "Let's head downstairs, everyone must think we live in our own little world."

We walked together downstairs, hand in hand.

"Hey Edward, can you talk to Em for a minute? I need to talk to Carlisle. Thanks," I said to Edward in my head. "Hey Emmett," I heard Edward start.

I ran up the stairs. "Rosalie? Is that you?" I heard Carlisle ask as I neared his office.

"Yes, may I come in? I need to ask you something…" I answered.

"Of course sweetheart, come in," I liked how Carlisle treated us as if we were his children. It gives me some sense of normality.

"I was wondering if I could take Emmett to Isle Esme. Just the two of us. I promise I can handle it."

Carlisle sat and pondered what I had asked. "Are you sure? With Emmett being around people, especially on a plane, something could go terribly wrong." That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I had already forgotten Emmett was still a newborn.

"I'll fly a single engine airplane." I needed to go on this trip.

"Who are you Amelia Earhart?" Carlisle said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"It can't be that hard to fly a plane, almost like a car right? I'm sure I'll have it all under control," I needed for Carlisle to let me go.

"Fine. But, you have to promise to write as soon as you arrive, Esme will want to hear from you two." That wouldn't be too hard.

"Thank you so much Carlisle!" I said, hugging him.

I ran down to Emmett and whispered in his ear. "Come with me." Emmett got up quickly and I dragged him by the hand to my room.

"Go pack your bags for the beach. I'm taking you somewhere." I told him excitedly. He left my room and went down the hall to his room.

I walked into my closet and grabbed my pink suitcase, opened it, and set it on the floor. I had no idea how long Emmett and I were going to be gone, so I plan to pack my suitcase as full as I can.

I folded some pencil skirts in numerous colors, blouses, dresses, and slips, and placed them in my suitcase. I made sure I had my new bathing suit as well. I felt like it fit the occasion with it just being Emmett and I on the island. It was a red two-piece instead of the still popular one-piece now. I preferred to stay on the top of the latest fashion trends!

I also decided I should pack my new lace nightgown. I don't know what Emmett and I will be doing at night, so I might be needing it…

**Hmmmm… Emmett and Rosalie lovin' soon? I don't know you'll have to continue to read to find out! Haha! **

**So they had their first kiss and "I love you." How sweet! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! :P **

**BTW, the title of this chapter was inspired by the wonderful song "Near to You" by A Fine Frenzy. (Actually the title was inspired by another song by them too… I'm obsessed with this band right now! Check out the title inspiration: "Think of You") **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of the others! Next chapter will be Emmett's POV. (See a pattern? Hope you do…) **

**Review? Comments? Critiques? Please? **

**Love you all,**

**RosalieLillianHale1933**

**Aka Katie**


	5. Leaving at Last

**Here comes chapter five! I hope you enjoy! Em and Rose finally get to fly! Haha! **

**Oh! I almost forgot that I made a polyvore set of Rosalie's outfit from the last chapter! Here it is: .com/rosalie_in_chapter_four_my/set?id=17250703**

**And again, Stephenie Meyer owns, not me. I wish I could own an Emmett though… (did I already say that? C=) **

Chapter five: Leaving at Last

Emmett P.O.V.

I left Rose's room and went down the hall to my room. I grabbed the green suitcase Carlisle and Esme had gotten me from my closet. I threw in some swim trunks, slacks, jackets, dress shirts, ties, shorts, socks, and some casual things like tee shirts. I had absolutely no idea where I was going or how I was going to get there.

I quickly changed into something dressier, and headed for Rosalie's room. I stopped in her doorway, staring at her. She looked stunning. Rosalie was wearing a tight, black pencil skirt, red high heels, a white blouse with lace details, and she had her hair in a loose bun.

"You can come in you know," Rosalie said.

I walked into her room, she was still packing. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You look stunning," I said kissing the top of her head.

"As do you," she replied, turning in my arms.

I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Woah! Close the door next time!" Edward yelled from the hallway. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor guy was jealous.

"Am not!" he yelled back, responding to my thoughts.

"I know you are! Just admit it Mr. Lonely!" I retorted.

"Drop it boys," Esme ordered from downstairs.

"Yeah Emmett, drop it," Edward said.

"She said boys, so you're included in that Ed. Just go to your room and bask in your 'glory' or whatever. I'm busy now," Edward finally left.

"Good one. But I still have no idea what you two were talking about," Rosalie said.

"I was talking about you. I know he's jealous of us," Rosalie smiled at my comment.

"It's sweet of you to say that," she said, kissing my cheek. I'm glad she appreciated the things I said.

"I have to finish packing. Could you wait for me downstairs?" Rosalie asked

"Of course I can," I replied.

As I headed downstairs I heard Edward and Carlisle start to laugh.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked, coming in from the kitchen. She started laughing too. I had no idea what was going on. "Come here," Esme said pulling me by the arm to a mirror.

I looked at my reflection and noticed I had Rosalie's red lipstick on my cheek and lips.

"Oops… Rose and I were just… uh…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

"It's fine, let me get a wet towel," Esme replied.

She was back within seconds wiping off my face. I felt like a five-year-old again.

"Emmett?" Rosalie called from the living room.

"I'm back here!" I replied.

Rosalie came back, only to find Esme cleaning my face.

"What happened?" Rose asked confused.

"Seems like you two get along well," Esme replied.

Rosalie gasped and then giggled. "Oh. Right. Sorry Em."

After I was all cleaned up, Rosalie and I got into Carlisle's car. We were finally off. I couldn't wait to be alone with Rosalie on some beach. At least I think that's where we're going…

Carlisle pulled into an airport. We were going to fly? I had never been in a plane before. Rosalie got out of the car and I followed. I looked around and saw Carlisle with a man signing some papers.

Suddenly I was hit with a strong scent. It was better than anything I had ever smelt before, other than Rosalie.

Rosalie noticed me tense and put a comforting hand on my arm. "Emmett, stay strong. I'm so sorry. I had forgotten you hadn't interacted with humans yet."

I tried so hard to control myself but couldn't. I started to walk forward towards the scent. Rosalie was in front of me in an instant.

"Emmett! Please stop!" she begged.

I couldn't stop. I had no idea why, I wanted to, but my instincts told me to go. Rosalie must have noticed because she put her hands on my chest.

"Em, please? I know it's hard, but you have to stop," she said.

I didn't know how to stop. I felt like I had no control, my instincts had taken over.

"Emmett! You have to stop right now!" Rosalie yelled.

I guess she noticed I wasn't stopping. Without notice she pressed her lips to mine fiercely. I was taken aback by her sudden move, but it sure stopped me. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her close. Someone whistled. Carlisle walked towards us, clearing his throat. Rosalie pulled away immediately and I ran my hand through my curls, embarrassed.

"Now kids, was that really necessary?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Rosalie and I replied at the same time.

"Things almost got out of hand Carlisle, I didn't want an incident, if you catch my drift," Rosalie explained.

"Well then, thank you Rosalie, I guess," Carlisle said awkwardly.

"My pleasure," she said smiling up at me.

"Well," Carlisle started, "she's all yours Rosalie," he said motioning to a yellow single engine plane.

"Where's the pilot?" I asked her confused.

"You're looking at her, Big Boy," she said with a smirk.

"You know how to fly?" I asked, skeptical.

"We'll find out soon," she replied calmly.

"Here you go," Carlisle said, handing me out suitcases. "Good luck," he said patting me on the shoulder. I shot him a worried look.

Rosalie had never flown a plane before, and we were about to fly all the way to the coast.

"Everything's gonna be okay baby," Rosalie said, putting her hand on my chest.

"I'm trusting you here," I said.

"Good. I'm sure we'll make it," she replied reassuringly.

Somehow Rosalie could look at me and I felt like nothing could ever go wrong.

"We'll kids, I better hit the road. Have a great trip!" Carlisle said, hugging us both. He got into his car and drove off.

"You can put our bags in there," Rosalie said pointing to a storage compartment in the plane.

I put Rose's pink suitcase on top of my green one and closed the door to the compartment.

"Here," Rose said, handing me a leather jacket and matching goggles. "They make us look more normal, you can take them off once we're in the air."

I honestly couldn't wait to get these things off. The jacket wouldn't zip, and it barely covered my chest. The goggles just made me feel stupid.

Rose laughed. "If I only had a camera…"

I helped Rosalie up into the plane, and then jumped into the seat behind her.

"Put your seatbelt on," Rose ordered. I did as I was told.

Rosalie turned on the engine and started down the runway. The plane gradually got higher and higher off the ground.

"I did it," Rosalie said amazed.

"You did it babe," I replied just as amazed.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and slowly got out of my seat.

"What are you doing?!" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Scoot over," I said back.

"I'm flying a plane Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

"Well, now I am," I said grabbing the steering wheel. "Scoot over."

This time Rosalie moved. I sat down in the seat, pulling her onto my lap.

"As you were," I said kissing her neck.

The next few hours were mostly uneventful. Rose stayed on my lap the entire way until we were about to land. She made me move back to my seat. And put on that goofy outfit on again.

We finally landed after the long flight. I could not wait to get off of this thing. Rosalie slowed the plane tto a stop on the long runway. She let out a sigh of relief.

"We made it," Rose said.

"Finally!" I replied, dragging the word out dramatically. Rosalie laughed.

"Drama queen!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm a king, thank you very much," I said hopping off the plane, making sure I left the jacket and goggles in my seat. I reached my hand out to Rosalie, helping her out.

"This better last you," she said quickly before kissing me.

"What did you mean by—" I started before seeing a human nearing us. I put my arm around Rosalie's waist protectively, trying to focus on her and not the burning in the back of my throat.

"How was the flight Miss Cullen?" a man in a suit asked.

"Fine, thank you. We won't be needing this plane for a while. Do with it what you will," Rose replied politely.

"Of course. Don't forget your luggage!" he replied

"We won't. Thank you," Rosalie said before he walked away.

I didn't want to get our luggage before I knew I could control myself completely.

"Baby? You did great. It's fine he's gone. Clam down okay? I'm here," Rosalie said, stroking my cheek.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" Rose asked confused.

"You can make everything better by just saying a few words." She looked down when I said that.

"Hey," I said cupping her cheek in my hand. "I love that. I love you too." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll get our suitcases," I said after a moment.

I walked over to the plane and easily got both of our bags out at once. I walked over to Rosalie, grabbed her hand, and started walking forward.

"Wrong way," Rosie said with a giggle. I turned around quickly.

"The port's right over there," Rose said pointing forward.

"More traveling?" How far away was this place?

"Don't complain. This time you're captain," Rosalie said.

"Aye, aye! I have the prettiest first mate of all captains in the world!" I exclaimed, picking Rosalie up bridal style.

"Don't get your hands too full! I don't want anything dropped, especially me! Oh, and thank you for the complement, matey," she replied laughing.

I carried Rosalie, and our bags, a short way to the port. I set her down on the dock carefully, making sure not to drop anything.

"How did you manage to carry two bags in one hand?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"Big, strong, manly hands," I replied, bragging.

"Big, gentle, loving hands too," Rosalie added.

"Man, these things can do a lot!" I said looking at my hands. Rosalie laughed and grabbed my hands.

"They can! And now they're about to row a boat fifty miles to our destination."

Oh boy.

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far! **

**Here's the link to my polyvore set for this chapter: .com/rosalies_outfit_in_chapter_five/set?id=17484769**

**Review please! **

**ILY!!! ;) **

**Katie**


End file.
